


Founder Gets Dibs!

by AshuraAnderson



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lolicon, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, face down ass up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraAnderson/pseuds/AshuraAnderson
Summary: Random Walrod/Erza(/Lucy) with minor Wendy involvement. Under the stars of his hot springs, Walrod decides to acquaint himself more intimately with the ladies of Fairy Tail.Originally Posted by: C0p13r c. C0pyc4t (author)





	Founder Gets Dibs!

Obviously based on Ch. 355; not to be taken seriously... though it is smutty

~~~

Founder gets dibs!

~~~

Walrod’s hot springs were heavenly. Lucy was in awe of the scenery and felt that the whole place was just grand. Wendy loved the idea that these springs improved beauty; though she was still young, she hoped to be as curvy as Erza and Lucy.

Lucy sank into the warm water until it came up to her nipples. They were already hard from the night air, but having this water caressing them made her whole body tingle. No matter how many times she did this – somehow finding a hot spring immediately after an anti-climactic assignment – she always enjoyed and savored it, spouting something along the lines of “This feels nice~” every time.

“Yes,” Erza agreed, fondling an overlapping cluster of leaves above the water. “It gives us new energy, so that we may face the future with strong bodies,” she said, pretty much giving the same speech as Cana during a different hot springs venture.

Wendy nodded, but pulled her knees up to her chest to hide half of her face. “It’s sad that Gray-san and Natsu-san can’t enjoy it like we are.”

“Oh, don’t worry about them,” Lucy consoled her, looking very relaxed. “They probably wouldn’t even enjoy it anyway.”

To Lucy’s surprise, when a subtle gust disrupted the steam and revealed that the girls were not alone, Natsu and Gray scowled at her. “You’re wrong,” Natsu grumbled, arms folded with a slight flush beneath his eyes.

“I’m an Ice Mage, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t enjoy things like this,” Gray added. His was a more aloof posture, and if that group of leaves drifted away from over his crotch, he’d be flashing them.

“Aye,” cheered Happy with his head barely above water.

Erza regarded the two boys calmly like always; Lucy, on the other hand, immediately screeched and grabbed whatever was in range to throw at Natsu. He easily dodged the wooden bucket, though it did strike a rock – an unstable and heavy rock – just as Happy was nonchalantly paddling underneath. In the commotion, no one noticed when the stone fell into the springs and smashed atop Happy. No, he was not dead; he was trapped underwater, flailing helplessly without making so much as a ripple to be noticed on the surface… Slowly but surely…

When accused by Lucy of sneaking up on them in the bath, Natsu disagreed and said that he and Gray were there first. Behind the busty blonde, Wendy wept and covered up her non-existent assets. “How could you come in the girls’ bath, you perverts?” Lucy sobbed, wishing that she had more to throw at Gray and Natsu.

“Oh? Weren’t you aware that it was unisex?”

Lucy shrieked and spun around to see old broccoli-head Walrod sauntering into the pond with just a cloth covering his wrinkled and withered shame. “Don’t just casually stroll in when there’s mixed company!!” Huddling with the weeping Wendy, she proposed that the boys give her a chance to get out.

“What’s the big deal? We’ve seen you naked so many times, it’s lost all impact and meaning,” Natsu pointed out.

“It’s true,” Erza added, unabashedly wading in the water without so much as crossing an arm over her brownish nipples or using a hand to hide the fiery hair of her groin. In fact, she opened her arms welcomingly after brushing her fingers through her hair sensually. “We are friends and teammates, so taking baths together… sharing intimate moments is perfectly natural.”

“Don’t say it like it’s true!” whined Wendy.

“Besides,” Erza went on, paying no attention to weepy Wendy’s wistful whining, “I’ve bathed with Natsu and Gray many times when we were children. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” She walked over to Gray and Natsu, both of whom cringed as she approached. She sunk down behind Natsu and offered to scrub his back like she used to when they were kids.

“No need,” stuttered Natsu as he tried to pull away.

“Oh-ho! Not a fan of the ladies, are you, boy?” Walrod laughed. He’d yet to get into the bath, content to just let his feet soak for the moment. “You could learn a thing or two from me. I was quite spry in my youth… Just kidding~!” He howled with old-man laughter.

Lucy splashed at him, screaming, “Don’t say such weird things!!”

Walrod just laughed it off as water dripped down his bark-like face. “Well, you sure are a feisty girl! I’m glad that Fairy Tail still carries the seed of youth and passion.” It was then that he revealed something unexpected… Well, two things: he lifted his towel off his crotch, revealing to Lucy’s eyes his man parts, and by using his left arm, he revealed his Fairy Tail guild tattoo.

“Y-you mean…? You…?” Lucy was aghast from this revelation.

“That’s right,” Walrod said as an afterthought after wiping his face dry with his towel. He grinned wide. “I didn’t tell you this yet, but I’m a founding member of Fairy Tail, just like Mavis. That makes me your Master’s master.”

Lucy’s throat clutched. More authority than Makarov… She looked him up and down again, unable to believe that such a strange-looking guy held such a high status in her beloved guild. And, of course, she could not easily overlook his nakedness. His build defied his goofy looks and nature; age made his muscles a little less pronounced, but there was likely a time in his youth when he was heavily muscled. His cock was flaccid, but its size was still impressive. Not that he was carrying around something that was like a cucumber, but he was a bit larger than average due to his body’s size.

She hated to be caught gawking – she’d seen naked guys enough and wasn’t even a virgin much longer after meeting Natsu – but naked novelty did not wear off so easily for her. It made it more embarrassing when Walrod called to her and shifted his legs for a better view. “Well, seeing that you’re interested,” he said to her, “how about we become better acquainted?”

“Wh-what?” Lucy stammered, clutching her arms more securely over her chest. She ducked under the old tree-head’s gaze. “I… I don’t think…”

“Remember~” sang the old man, waving a finger. “I’m you Master’s master~”

Did that mean he was giving an order? Lucy sulked. She wouldn’t want Walrod to give a report to Makarov about the disobedience of his ‘children’, especially since he held Walrod in such high regard – shooing Erza and the team off to complete this mission with all trust of its absolute success. Groaning in humiliation, Lucy stood up to shuffle over to Walrod, a hand across her breast and the other hiding her crotch. She stood in front of the guild’s co-founder, shivering in place from much more than the fresh air.

Walrod grinned. “Well, we can’t get to know each other like that,” he pointed out, gesturing to Lucy’s arms. Gritting her teeth, she allowed her limbs to fall away and forced them to her sides. Huge breasts and golden crotch were in full view, though Treebeard didn’t react much beyond his smile spreading a bit more. She’d expected the limp piece between his legs to grow some more mass, but it remained soft. His large hand scooped up his dick before jerking it; no reaction. With his other hand, he slapped – not touched – his prick, yelling at it to wake up and work!

It took a bit more provoking before it started to expand. Lucy watched quietly but anxiously while his cock swelled to full size. Six inches of thick muscle… and what did he expect Lucy to do with it?

He spread his legs for access. “There we go. Now how about you take a seat while we acquaint ourselves?” He patted his thighs as though it was no big deal.

“Really?” Lucy whimpered, pale in the face. When his bushy head nodded, she whined, but nonetheless readied herself to mount him. He made an appreciative sound when her tits were shoved in his face, and held her hips to help her descend on his cock. While she grabbed his broad shoulders – somewhat repulsed by the leathery feel of his skin – he took his penis in his hand to aim for her cleft.

If she’d been more aroused, he could’ve fit quite easily in her thoroughly-used hole; when it wasn’t a man, her fingers or toys would occupy her pussy at night. But an old guy who looked like his mom was a tree and his dad, a tree-fucker? It wasn’t easy to get the juices flowing.

She grunted and winced as his round tip bumped into her slit, but the lack of ‘motivation’ kept her entrance sealed. Only unless he forced himself harder would he breach her. He rolled her hips, trying to find a position that would help him penetrate. Impatiently, he pushed harder. The water dripping from her only yielded so much slipperiness. Her dry innards stung from his force. “It won’t go in!” she told him, hoping he would back off.

“Hmm, how strange,” Walrod grumbled and pulled his cock back. Maybe he should be thorough, he considered while putting his fingers to her vagina to test her resistance.

“I will help!”

Lucy looked over her shoulder – so did Walrod – and saw the Fairy Queen marching briskly towards them and away from Natsu and Gray – both of which had been knocked unconscious when trying to flee Erza, and slipping and hitting their heads. Her breasts bounced, and on her face was that renowned look of determination.

“For a founder of Fairy Tail,” she said as she came to stand in front of Walrod, fists on hips and legs opened shamefully, “I will offer my assistance!”

Lucy hadn’t time to be flabbergasted, for Walrod already was throwing her off of him. He was stunned by the redhead’s sense of duty; it wouldn’t have taken any abuse or coaxing to get his cock hard for her. He throbbed readily for her. He had thought that she would straddle him immediately, but instead, she sunk to her knees, made sure her hair was not in the way, and pushed to his crotch, filling the space with her breasts while her mouth immediately went to the head of his penis. With that initial suckle, she drew out his pre-cum and gulped it down, but that did not mean she was anywhere close to being done.

Walrod exhaled heavily when Erza’s head pushed halfway down his dick. It’d been some time since he had a woman, and Erza was a whole lot of woman to be had! With her cushiony tits pillowing him and her mouth massaging the rest, he wasn’t going to be long with spreading his seed over the inside of her mouth. Her tongue wound never-ending circles around the phallus. Opening her mouth a little more and pressing her bust down – a move that made broccoli-head tilt his head back with a satisfied moan – she took the start of the first inch into her throat.

“My, you Fairy Tail girls have a lot more moxie than I remember,” he wheezed, not recalling any girl really going for his ‘unique’ looks, even when he was younger. A hand was set down on the back of her head, and she obliged by pushing down more, gagging only a little as an inch invaded her throat. The rim of her mouth was at the very base of his dick, and she was nuzzling a bush of leafy hair like the bundle on his head. He smelled like forest.

Erza flexed her throat several times for his benefit, generating a few loud moans from him before finally lifting off of him to take a fresh swig of air. She arched up, which caused her tits to bounce and heave as she took a couple of deep, stabilizing breaths. Walrod believed that she would inhale deeply before going back down on him again, but she made no such effort; instead, she waddled on top of his lap. He felt himself brush against the bristly fur between her legs, and the heat radiating from there informed him that she was far more willing than the blonde had been.

Being rejected didn’t stop Lucy from watching the spectacle. She knew she should’ve shooed Wendy inside while the grown-ups handled the matter, but she couldn’t have been bothered to avoid watching one of the most beautiful women in Fairy Tail – perhaps outmatched only by famous model Mirajane – mount one of the most absurd-looking men she’d ever seen. Though she didn’t think it was possible, Lucy found herself growing moist from watching the debauchery.

As Erza elevated her hips to properly align the Fairy Tail founder, Wendy was submerged to her blushing cheeks in the water. She wasn’t quite sure what she was watching. Sex had never entered her mind, being so young and all, so this entire process seemed weird. Aside from the color and rounded tip of Walrod’s organ, Wendy thought it looked like Erza was getting ready to shove the stem of a broccoli… down there!

Behind her, pompous Carla scoffed and started to say something about Erza being disgraceful, but before she could finish, a pickle-bottomed baboon (native usually to a giant turtle’s ass in winter time) swooped down from a nearby branch and snatched her up. She screamed as she was spirited away to have her skull cracked open and her brains picked at and munched on.

Anyway…

Walrod’s eyes continually traveled up and down Erza’s stunning body. Lovely face, huge and youthful breasts, taut everywhere; indeed, she was the Queen of Fairy Tail! When she started to rub him against her slick entrance, his sights were trained to that spot. The patch of hair down there was a passionate shade of red; he could not help reaching out to pet the area admiringly. Erza was pleased to be so well-received by a man of such great importance to her guild and family. As if to say ‘thanks’ for all he had done, she pressed down on him, accepting him rather easily into her hot folds. She exhaled shakily was he surged deep inside of her.

Walrod’s face contorted in pleasure. “My, I haven’t been in a girl this tight… ughn… since Mavis!” Erza didn’t respond, focusing more on the feeling of his girth stretching her slippery channel. Before Lucy could express her shock about him fucking the first Guild Master, he laughed and said he was just kidding. Odd how he could think about jokes while being engulfed by Erza’s cunt…

With a final push downward, Erza succeeded, nestling his cock comfortably within her as she settled on his lap. They stayed relatively still for the time being, shifting only to get her tunnel better accustomed to him. Her long legs maneuvered around to close about the tree-man’s torso, locking her feet at the small of his back. In the meantime, his rough hands caressed her soft skin until he chose to push up her tits, ogling them intently with his deep-set eyes. “Like a pair of melons,” he complimented them before bowing slightly and taking a tan nipple between his withered lips. He suckled fervently, though his sunken-in lips made it a little difficult to keep hold of the stiff bud.

Erza enjoyed it as he plucked at her nipples. It felt good enough, and she was more interested in riding him rather than indulging. Holding onto his shoulders, she rose and fell on his shaft, giving her well-worked muscles a good exercise. He plunged deep within her, knocking against the back of her pussy each time she descended on him. Wet walls squeezed around him, causing him to lose his hold on her breasts when he droned with rapture.

He would’ve liked to continue fondling her supple tits, but having them bounce in his face was just fine. Instead, he slipped his hands to Erza’s posterior, spreading the cheeks wider to expose her back hole. Proving himself to not be hesitant or shy, his middle finger reached for the center of Erza’s backside until he was pressing against her anus. Erza gasped and tried to look back at the offending digit; Walrod’s hands helped to keep her moving up and down on his rod even as he probed her asshole. He’d expected her to admonish him – especially when part of his finger wriggled its way into her – but she simply bit her lip and uttered not a sound of protest, but a sound of enjoyment. Fairy Tail certainly had produced strong-willed women.

Erza, for all of her sexual exploits throughout the Guild, had yet to permit past lovers from exploring that region. She would normally berate such audacity – like from Natsu – but Guild Masters and Founders had certain privileges that normal men would not. She winced only a little when his exploration took him further in her ass, but she’d already begun to move on his lap on her own again.

Walrod rolled his head. Such forgotten sensations…! He had to make a note to call on Fairy Tail more often, even if his affairs were not drastic. He glanced between his wizened body and the bouncy nubile girl’s to watch where her scarlet-haired crotch was split by his length. The waves of the hot springs sloshed around his knees, sometimes splashing up to his and her thighs. Pleasant warmth against tingling skin…

“Oi, little girl,” he wheezed, looking past Erza to Wendy gawking at the sight like a perplexed child. “Why don’t you come over?”

“Ah? Wha…? M-me?!” Wendy pointed at herself, stuttering the entire time. She was quite fine sitting in the middle of the pond, ogling the odd ritual without much of a clue as to what it was. The bushy head nodded to her. Wendy was conflicted. Normally Carla was there to offer the voice of reason, but she was missing (having been abducted by pickle-bottomed baboons, let’s not forget), leaving Wendy to the instructions of a Guild founder and her senior Guild member.

“Wendy,” wheezed Erza, looking over her shoulder. Her bouncing on Walrod’s lap hesitated so that she may lean forward, pushing the old tree-man’s face in between her bosoms. Next, she reached to her rear end and kept her cheeks apart in Walrod’s stead. “Come here… and lick.”

Wendy’s head burst with figurative steam. “You want me to what?!”

“Back in my day,” Walrod preached into Erza’s tits, “Fairy Tail mages listened to their elders.” Afterwards, he immediately began to feast on her succulent tits against, lashing out with his tongue instead of trying vainly to catch her nipples between his extremely-thin lips.

A dirty trick, but Wendy did not call them on it. Whimpering, she toddled forward to Erza. Now closer than before, she could clearly see where Erza’s body was being punctured again and again. The old man’s dick was frightening – beneath a bush that looked like a head of withered broccoli – but that might be because she’d no idea about the male anatomy. And while it seemed painful, Erza had an ecstatic look and a deep flush on her face.

And then Wendy’s focused descended to the area she was instructed to lick. Walrod’s finger had since vacated the hole so that he may hold onto her waist. Vacant, Erza’s ass waited for Wendy’s tongue. Was that really what adult women enjoyed? If it was – and being an adult was something Wendy was very anxious for – she submitted to Erza’s command.

Still, it was a hesitant venture. As her trembling lips neared Erza’s anus, her eyes closed and she steeled her nerves. Tongue extended. Breath hitched. Contact was made.

Erza moaned softly when the girl’s lithe tongue fell to her pucker. Perhaps it was the anticipation for it, but it felt distinctively different and more pleasurable than Walrod’s inquisitive finger. At first, Wendy just pressed her tongue, flexing it randomly. When Erza’s hips wiggled a little, she began to attempt more dramatic moves, circling the hole or lapping up the crevice of her supple cheeks. At one point – likely due to childish curiosity – she let her tongue wander lower, passing ever so slightly against Walrod’s embedded cock and tasting the juices leaking out of Erza’s cunt.

Walrod had been patient enough, and after feeling the little girl’s tongue against his ancient cock, he began to pump into Erza again, meeting the rhythm of her hips. He may not have had the looks of a man in his prime, but he still had the muscle built up over decades of training. He did not need Erza to bounce on him; holding the back of her thighs, he lifted and dropped her weight on him, moving her at a quicker pace than she was previously using.

“Ah… Ah! Wal-rod-sama!” She took her hands off of her ass – Wendy still had enough room to continue caressing with her tongue – to hold onto Walrod’s broad shoulders. As much as she could, she tried to keep with his pace, and as expected, she impressed the ancient man with her endurance. Her legs tightened about him, squeezing with almost enough force to push the wind out of him. “Please,” she gasped in between labored breaths, “cum… uhn… whenever you wish…”

No restrictions on where? Her dedication was admirable, Walrod noted. “Alright then,” he wheezed. He’d built up some resistance to the pleasure of her squeezing around him, but with her verbal encouragement, he wasn’t able to last much longer. He’d almost flipped them over so that he could drive in and out of her while her tits floundered beneath him and she cried with her release. The only thing that stopped him was the hitch in his thrusts and the contractions of his muscles. Going cross-eyed while his cheeks bulged with air – not at all attractive, especially for an old man who had the looks of Frankenstein’s monster and Grandmother Willow – Walrod yanked Erza down fully on his lap. She arched her back when the deep thrust pounded against her cervical wall. The trigger to her orgasm, however, was the hot sensation of semen spreading into her, mixed with the feeling of Wendy’s tongue still probing her ass.

Because of the abundance and force of the sperm squirting out, Erza was topped off completely, and a gush of the jizz sprayed from around his cock, catching Wendy unprepared. Shrieking, she recoiled and stared down at the mess across her chest. “Wha-what is this?” she stammered, unsure if she should touch the gooey fluid running down her body and into the water. Whatever it was, it smelled awful!

“Gah~!” Walrod fell back gasping. “W-wonderful~” he sighed heavily while observing the stars. Erza, however, was hardly affected by the orgasm. Not the strongest one she had, but pleasant in its own way. Gracefully, she picked herself off of his crotch and turned to Wendy, ready to spout some more orders.

“Wendy,” she barked dutifully, making the blue-haired girl look up at her. Rather than give instruction, Erza took a manual approach by grabbing a fistful of Wendy’s hair and pulling her face to her crotch. Wendy’s eyes went wide as her lips pressed against Erza’s nether ones. The white gunk that tarnished her body was now flowing across her mouth; the taste was just as unlikeable as its smell when her tongue briefly reached out to catch it. Nevertheless, Erza gave her order: “You will be sure to lick up all of the Founder’s essence! It is precious to a mage of Fairy Tail!”

Was this really part of being a mage of the Guild? Wendy whimpered, but once again complied against her better judgment. Her tongue pushed into Erza’s body, and she timidly began to consume the foul-tasting white stuff.

Walrod sighed in relief, sitting back up to watch as his sperm was neatly mopped up by the little girl’s tongue. She did not seem to enjoy her chore, but he wasn’t about to object; being a tree-fucker for half a century, there wasn’t much that put him off.

At his side, he noticed the blonde that he’d put on hold. Some may have construed it as outright rejection – as if he had a right to be picky – but since Erza was so willing, he had to give her a chance first. Now Lucy could obtain his undivided attention.

Grinning in his elderly way, Walrod proposed, “Well now, how about you and I acquaint ourselves more thoroughly? Now that I’ve got into the swing…”

Lucy gulped. She was still hiding her girl parts, but having watched Erza’s shameless display, she couldn’t help the heat that accumulated at her groin. She daresay she was very turned on by the sight, but she would rather not let the tree man know; best to just shamefully ask Natsu to take care of her urges later. “You… you want to go again?” His stamina defied his age, she concluded upon seeing that he hardly lost any of his sexual excitement.

Truthfully, she should’ve outright refused him after he tossed her aside earlier – she had sex appeal, dammit! Yet, when the old sage got up, his posture weathered from time, she felt as if gravity increased to keep her pinned on the ground. He waddled over to her, saying, “An old man, I may be, but for a lovely Fairy like you…” He was upon her, and she held her breath when she felt his cock rubbing wetly against her navel, depositing leftover cum in the small crevice. “I can’t resist.”

What a dirty old man… And yet, Lucy didn’t object to his lips passionately kissing hers. She whimpered and flinched, closing her eyes as his tongue wriggled into her mouth to combat her less-excited one. His right hand went to her chest to bounce her best assets, thumbing her nipples with rapt interest.

He tongued her mouth a while longer before he pulled away and started to change his stance over her. Again, she made a mewling sound, and again, she refused to protest, voluntarily opening her thighs for him. She stared down between her tits, expecting that surprisingly-long erection of his to be poised for penetration by now. His cock was indeed ready to do just that, but at the last second, she was suddenly rolled onto her side while Walrod huddled close from behind.

“What are you doing?” she gasped. It was made known exactly what he was doing when he lifted her right leg, supporting it in the air while his free hand aimed his dick at her now-opened crevice.

“I feel I need to take a more direct approach,” he told her, as if imparting a lecture of wisdom. She tensed when his cockhead came in contact with her folds. She felt overcome with second thoughts about allowing this, but nothing came to fruition when Walrod punctured her. She wailed while the elder crept inside of her wet and warm snatch. “Ah~, this is very nice,” he swooned like he’d just settled down in a hot springs. “The other Fairy’s nectar must’ve made the insertion easier this time.”

“Don’t say such unnecessary things! Ah~!” The elder shoved in deep before she could finish her sentence, pressing hard against the way to her womb. She’d never had someone so deep before; it caused a bit of a panic that she might not be able to handle it. She reached back and seized Walrod’s waist, fingertips digging into his thin, wrinkly skin. Interpreting her sounds and actions as signs to take the initiative, Walrod began to move his hips in powerful thrusts, grunting each time he filled her out.

“Uhn! You’re tighter than the other,” he grunted out each word whilst withdrawing from her. “Very nice!”

Lucy didn’t pay attention to his compliments, far too focused on the feelings given from his cock pounding her raw. Each time his thighs slapped into her backside, her entire body would jar from the impact, breasts lunging – the top more significantly than the one lying against the ground. Being far more vulnerable to sensations than the hardened Fairy Queen, she was racing to an orgasm much sooner. Her stomach clenched when her vaginal walls closed about Walrod’s fast-pushing member. Hot spurts of her essence spilled out around the implanted cock. The orgasm was intense, and since Walrod didn’t even stall for a moment, the feeling was prolonged from as long as possible.

“Wait! Wait!!” Lucy arched against the tree man. Letting her right leg curl back around his waist to keep her crotch pried open, Walrod began to grope at her abundant chest. She was softer than Erza due to less muscle mass. With nimble fingers fumbling with her sensitive nipples, Lucy’s breathing quickened. “I’m… I’m going to cum again!” She sounded mournful when she made the announcement. Not much longer after, she did just that, squeezing and squirting around the co-founder of Fairy Tail.

After her cunt had been suitably cleaned – though a great many sperm still squirmed through her uterus – Erza had coaxed Wendy over to the small seats intended for washing before bathing; complementary loofahs with herbal soaps were set out earlier. Wendy sat in front of Erza, who dutifully began to clean the Dragon Slayer’s back. Of course, she’d other intensions. Soon, the scrubbing came around to Wendy’s front. Brushing against the small, pert nipples wasn’t very satisfying, though Wendy embarrassingly mentioned how it tickled.

Tracing her path lower, Erza surprised Wendy when her fingers slid quickly to her groin. “Erza-san!” Wendy gasped upon feeling those digits at her young cleft. She stuttered for Erza to stop this, but the swordswoman had yet to begin.

Erza told her, “A mage of Fairy Tail must adapt and forge a skinship with her teammates,” and then proceeded to boldly caress young Wendy’s snatch. The foreign feelings did not sit well with her at first, but at the same time, it felt welcomed and nice. With tears of uncertainty in her eyes, she closed her legs as tightly as possible, though Erza still had access to her snatch. One finger was more than enough to have her writhing, anyway, when it pierced her folds and carefully pushed in up to the youth’s virgin barrier.

As mischievous and impulsive as she was, Erza would not attempt to break this sacred seal; she thought it enough just to pump her finger in and out and thumb the shy clitoris protruding above her slit. Still, there was one more thing she wanted done, and Wendy had left that area unguarded. As Walrod had done with her, Erza now took her own middle finger – of the hand not currently violating Wendy’s innocence – and targeted the free hole. Wendy was caught off guard when she felt the fingertip at her backside; with her cringing forward, her butt was left vulnerable. Erza hardly gave any pretense – nothing more than a quick and subtle rub – before pushing into Wendy’s asshole. Whining in protest, but nothing more, Wendy endured these sensations while a strange, but nice tightening swelled in her lower abdomen.

At that time, Lucy had been flipped onto her front, tits mashed underneath her while her backside was slightly elevated for Walrod’s pounding hips. Their thighs were a slick mess of Lucy’s orgasms – of which, she had three and was racing to the fourth. Walrod huffed and puffed while ramming into the blonde, his tree-head rustling with his fierce motions. His strong hands held tight to her waist, yanking her to him whenever he pressed deep into her. Inside of her, he’d smeared a great deal of pre-cum across her cervix, nearly enough to form a puddle to splash into each time he collided with it. A few more hits had Lucy contracting again.

While she unconsciously pushed back to the old man’s crotch, trying to keep him as deep as possible whilst she came, she wailed desperately. Just how long could he keep going?! When was he going to cum?! Lucy feared she’d pass out if this continuous string of orgasm continued. Her ass was beaten red from the constant pounding of his pelvis against them. Who knew what more he could do if he kept going? Should she just offer him her mouth to give her fucked-raw pussy a break? She’d likely choke. And she didn’t even want to consider giving her ass to him!

“This has been…” Walrod gasped, arching his back and pressing his cock deep inside of her. She cried again when the tip of his old cock pushed hard against her cervix. “… a lovely evening…! Guhn~!” With that old man sound of elation, he erupted into Lucy. Hot and fertile seed gushed frantically into the hot and fertile womb. Her cervix was flooded with Walrod’s sperm, and soon her uterus was filled with a heavy cloud of white. Though she whined, fretting that he may still be potent – which he was – and would get her pregnant, Lucy’s body repeatedly squeezed the old phallus and milked him of every pearly drop. He bucked above her, gasping and grunting while emptying his balls into his target.

Even when he was thoroughly drained, he kept himself inside of her. His cock deflated, and her squeezing muscles eventually pushed his non-resisting member from her semen-saturated depths. And still, he remained above her. While she was teetering on the brink of unconsciousness – having never experienced so many orgasms in a row – old Treebeard seemed refreshed and restored. Stretching his arms overhead, he stood up and gave a grateful grunt.

“You Fairies,” he laughed exhaustedly. “You certainly know how to make an old man proud of his Guild.”

On the other side of the hot springs, Wendy was sprawled on the floor, gasping and flushed from Erza letting her experience her very first orgasm. The redhead was now wading in the waters, smiling at the co-founder of Fairy Tail. “We hold our Masters in very high esteem,” she said respectfully.

Walrod nodded his agreement while settling down; he was very pleased that Erza had no qualms settling next to him. So he imparted some boring words about Fairies and songs and whatnot. Then he and Erza were silent until…

“You know…” His deep-set eyes turned to Erza. “You felt very tight back there,” he mentioned, gesturing to her rump with a finger. “Perhaps something should be done about it.” Chortling, his cock already erect and poking out of the shallow water, he said that he still had the vitality to go some more.

Erza said not a word. Instead, grinning knowingly at him, she picked herself out of the water to crawl onto the shore, present herself on her hands and knees – ass facing Walrod – and said in a very inviting voice while pulling one cheek open, “If you think it best, Walrod-sama.”

~~~

Note: I am not the original author. Credit for this story goes to c0p13r c. c0pyc4t (who will be removing all of his content from AFF.net on January 1st, 2018). I have added/edited nothing (beyond a bolded chapter title), which unfortunately includes any italics/bolding/underlining/etc... that was present in the original post of this story.


End file.
